Donkey Kong Test Cricket
Donkey Kong Test Cricket is a Cricket game on the Nintendo Wii by Vined Inc. it is a Donkey Kong game and has ten teams each with 11 characters, one team is characters from various Nintendo series. Gameplay The game is one day Test Cricket, the player has to swap between their players by pressing the B button to swap between the players. Pressing A button throws the ball to the nearest player or if you are the bowler then it bowls the bowl. You need to swing the wii remote to swing the cricket bat. Teams Kouragous Kongs *'Donkey Kong' *'Dixie Kong' *'Kiddy Kong' *'Tiny Kong' *'Lanky Kong' *'Chunky Kong' *'Funky Kong' *'Candy Kong' *'Cranky Kong' *'Wrinkly Kong' *'Swanky Kong' Rocking Racers *'Diddy Kong' *'Taj' *'Bumper' *'Timber' *'Pipsy' *'T.T.' *'Drumstick' *'Tiptup' *'Wizpig' *'Banjo' *'Conker' Kreul Kremlings *'King K. Rool' *'Kip' *'Kass' *'Kalypso' *'Kludge' *'Kopter' *'Klump' *'Krusha' *'Kritter' *'Krunch' *'Klubba' Bearable Bears *'Barter Bear' *'Bachelor Bear' *'Baffle Bear' *'Barnacle Bear' *'Bazaar Bear' *'Bazooka Bear' *'Benny Bear' *'Bjorn Bear' *'Blizzard Bear' *'Blue Bear' *'Blunder Bear' Friendly Fires *'Banana Fairy Queen' *'Snide' *'K. Lumsy' *'Troff' *'Scoff' *'Xananab' *'Boomer Bear' *'Bramble Bear' *'Brash Bear' *'Bear Bear' *'Banana Bird Queen' Animal Armada *'Rambi' *'Ellie' *'Squawks' *'Rattly' *'Enguarde' *'Expresso' *'Winky' *'Squitter' *'Clapper' *'Flapper' *'Quawks' Bossy Bowlers *'Sassy Squatch' *'Very Gnawty' *'Really Gnawty' *'Congazuma' *'Queen B.' *'King Zing' *'Army Dillo' *'Arich' *'Bleak' *'Kudgel' *'Krow' Evil Enemies *'Gnawty' *'Zinger' *'Necky' *'Manky Kong' *'Klinger' *'Koin' *'Kobble' *'Krook' *'Kackle' *'Kaboing' *'Kaboom' Battling Babies *'Donkey Kong Jr.' *'Baby Donkey Kong' *'Baby Funky Kong' *'Baby Swanky Kong' *'Baby Candy Kong' *'Baby Diddy Kong' *'Baby Dixie Kong' *'Baby Tiny Kong' *'Baby Chunky Kong' *'Baby Lanky Kong' *'Prince K. Rool' Cameo Crazies *'Mario' *'Link' *'Samus' *'Marth' *'Tom Nook' *'Olimar' *'Captain Falcon' *'Balloon Fighter' *'Pit' *'Pikachu' *'Ness' Pitches *'Jungle Japes' - The pitch is set in the jungle of Donkey Kong 64, you find yourself in the first strip of grass from when you enter the stage. Generic Kongs will occasionally come to disrupt your games *'Angry Aztec' - The pitch is set inside the pyramid where you find Tiny Kong locked up in Donkey Kong 64. Occasionally there will be a burst of guitars which will distract all fielders regardless of team. *'Frantic Factory' - The pitch is set around a very large machine in the main workplace, occasionally hoards of Mechanical Kremlings storm through the field. *'Gloomy Galleon' - The pitch is actually underwater, where Tiny Kong first met the mermaids, as such the mermaids will occasionally swim around you however they mainly stay on the sides and watch you, some of the mermaids will be your miis. *'Fungi Forest' - The pitch is around the giant cuckoo clock in the center, the pitch changes depending on what time of day it is, during the day there are no extra obstacles but during the night Krossbones will interfere with your game. *'Crystal Caves' - The pitch is on an icy area with rocks occasionally sliding down from the giant Kosha. *'Creepy Castle' - This pitch can only be played during the night and it is on top of the castle with a constant thunderstorm. Thunder will occasionally strike the field. *'Hideout Helm' - This pitch is situated around the Blast-O-Matic which is of course defunct! However there are still Koshas and Mecha-Zingers to interfere with your game. *'Kongo Jungle' - The pitch is situated at the foot of DK's Treehouse and can only be played during the day, there are banana peels scattered everywhere so you have to avoid them. *'Monkey Mines' - This pitch is in an ancient structure of some sort, there is occasionally a gnawty in a giant wheel rolling around the pitch so watch out! *'Vine Valley' - High amongst the treetops this field is and as such the field is rickety and spots will occasionally fall out, step on one of these and that player is gone for the match. *'Gorilla Glacier' - This slippery pitch is high up on top of Gorilla Glacier, the players will all slip around aside from the fliers. *'Kremkroc Industries Inc.' - Situated in a basement somewhere deep down this pitch constantly has blackouts every few seconds making very difficult to see where everything is. *'Chimp Cavern' - This pitch is almost completely in the dark there is only a dim light however occasionally the light turns on and the field glows green. *'Gangplank Galleon' - The pitch is situated on the boat and as it goes across the great ocean waves lap against the side of the boat rocking it back and forth, occasionally moving the players around. *'Crocodile Cauldron' - Set around a lava flowing fountain! This pitch is very dangerous and lava spurts up through the field sparodically. *'Krem Quay' - This pitch is surrounding by a poisness swamp and is plauged with Kutlass trying to kut you down to size however they appear rarely. *'Krazy Kremland' - The pitch is set ontop of a roller coaster! And as such it is very hard to stay in one place, constantly going up and down but don't worry you can't fall out there are rails. *'Gloomy Gulch' - This pitch is found deep within a creepy house found on a hill of all places, a hill in a gulch. The resident Kackles aren't happy with you messing around in their terf. *'K. Rool's Keep' - The Pitch is situated in a weird place, in a castle that keeps moving up on you! You have to remember to keep moving in between the cracks, between innings that is! *'Lost World' - The pitch here is located in the Krocodile Kore, a place filled with treasures of all kinds and not to mention the source of power for the entire island! However it can blow so watch out for shrapnel! *'Lake Orangatanga' - This pitch is in a large and dark mill. It is hard to see however there are light spots over every player, but nothing on the field, to get a good idea of what the field looks like you have to constantly move your players. *'Kremwood Forest' - This pitch is set in amongst the trees, however it is still near a riverbank, the Cat-O-9-Tails won't be happy with you, they will try and brush you out. *'Cotton-Top Cove' - The pitch is situated underneath a flowing waterfall and as such the pitch will get the occasional ankle deep flooding slowing down movement. *'Mekanos' - This pitch is set in a series of pipes, there is an occasional water flow which will move the entire pitch downwards a bit because it's on a raft. This will shake things up so to speak. *'K3' - The pitch is set in the snow and mobility is hard for everybody even the fliers because of the cold. *'Razor Ridge' - The pitch is in a cave and has all sorts of problems like parrots coming in and stealing the cricket ball occasionally, that can really get in the way of a great hit or a great bowl! *'KAOS Kore' - Set deep within a jungle this level has ropes all around which can be jumped on for a better catch making fielding easier but makes hitting it for a six very hard. *'Krematoa' - This pitch is on top of a mountain and has Buzzes buzzing around everywhere which will saw not only the ball in half but your bat! So make sure you aim away from them or wait until they leave. *'Pacifica' - This pitch is on top of a raft floating down a river. The waves will splash in making movement slower. Lurchins will also attach themselves to the bottom, if enough do attach themselves the pitch will flip over moving the match under the sea. Category:Fan Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games